


My Boss, John Lennon

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Sucking, Collar, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Hair Pulling, John is Paul’s boss, Kinky, Kinky sex, M/M, Name Calling, Nicknames, Orgasm, Slight Bondage, Smut, They secretly love eachother, Vibrators, cum, face fucking, over a desk, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Paul works for John, however taking phone calls and receiving emails are not the only things his boss pays him to do.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	My Boss, John Lennon

Paul was sat at his desk, taking some boring phone call about something he wasn’t even sure about anymore. He worked for the Lennon’s, who manufactured certain instruments. Name any string instrument, and it’s most likely made at one of John Lennon’s many factories.

John had people working all over the country for him, and in America and China too. Back in London, they mainly dealt with the business part of things. John’s main building was in London, and had atleast 50 floors. To say he was rich was quite the understatement.

And little old Paul McCartney worked for him, along with thousands of others.

Except Paul didn’t just do things like take calls for John, like everyone else in the complex did. No, he had been promoted a few months before. As what?

John’s secret mistress.

Paul had been glad to accept his boss’ offer, as he did find the man incredibly attractive. And the pay was great, basically double of what he already earned before. 

So when he was sat at his desk that one day, taking a boring phone call from Mr Hargreaves yet again, he wasn’t surprised when the receptionist knocked on his door.

“Sorry Mr Hargreaves, sir. But is it okay if I call you back later?” The man agreed, and Paul hung up the phone, sighing in relief as the man’s boring voice disappeared. “Come in!”

The door opened swiftly, revealing Astrid the secretary.

“Paul, Mr Lennon wishes to see you. He said pack up for the weekend now and head up to his office.” She barely looked up from the clipboard in her hand, before closing the door behind her.

She didn’t manage to see Paul’s smirk, luckily for him.

As he looked to the clock, he noticed it was only 3:30pm, and on a Friday, he worked until alteast 5. Why did John want him to pack up now?

God, he must have been really horny.

Paul did as he was requested anyway, completely forgetting about the call with Mr Hargreaves and shutting his computer down. He threw all of his paperwork into his briefcase, and shoved his phone into his pocket before rushing out of the room.

-

He travelled up to the very top floor in the lift, getting hornier himself every single second he was in the machinery. God, he couldn’t wait to know what John was going to do to him.

The doors of the lift opened up, as Paul walked down the familiar corridor to knock on John’s door.

“John?” He called, doing his signature knock.

After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity for Paul, the door opened about a quarter of the way, and Paul’s body was pulled through by his blazer.

“Shit, John.” He yelped as the door slammed behind him. The briefcase fell from his hand and onto the wooden floor beneath him, as John grabbed him by his tie and forced him up against the wall, hungrily.

“Shut up.” He growled, and Paul could almost feel his lust.

It was fair to say that John’s harsh actions only made Paul more horny, and his cock grow harder.

“I’m sorry Mister Lennon...” Paul put on a pout, looking down to the floor. He loved it when he and John did this. It was like all of their problems just melted away, and they could live out a fake reality just for their own pleasure.

“You’ve been a very, very naughty boy, Macca. Isn’t that right?” John began to tug at the knot on Paul’s tie, steadily undoing it as his body trapped the other man against the wall. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

Paul didn’t respond, he wanted to see what John would do next.

“Isn’t that right?” He repeated, more harshly as he pulled Paul’s face closer to him with the part of the tie still in a now loosened knot.

“Y-Yes sir.” He breathed out. “‘M sorry, sir.”

John let go of the tie, sliding the rest of it off along with the boys jacket. 

“First you turn up late every morning, and then you return from your dinner hour late... Maybe I should teach you a lesson, Hm?”

They both knew Paul had done none of this stuff, but it didn’t matter. John was on a roll, and Paul loved it.

“Oh yes, Mr Lennon. Teach me a lesson.” Paul moaned out at John’s words, his cock now basically fully erect.

“Alright.” He let go of Paul, backing up a few steps before speaking up again. “Over my desk. Now.”

He nodded, walking over to the big wooden desk in the middle of the large room. He leant over it, very slowly, wanting to give John a show.

“Like this?” 

“Yes... Now be quiet.” With those words, John walked over to Paul, opening the drawer of the desk with a key. 

Even though Paul could not actually see what John was pulling out, he knew. 

Before he could even think anything else the collar was placed around his neck. It was a thick, black collar, coated with sequins and had the name ‘Paul’ in pretty joined up letters on the front. He loved wearing it, feeling as if he truly was owned by John, and John loved seeing him in it.

The next thing to happen to him was that his white blouse was unbuttoned and thrown to the side. His black pants and shoes were also thrown aside, leaving him in nothing but his underpants and collar.

“Mmm... Could eat you up, Macca. You know that? God, you’re so sexy...” 

“Show me how sexy I am, Johnny.” The words slipped out, and John was having none of it. 

Paul whined when his boss’ hand came down harshly on his arse. 

“That’s Sir or Mr Lennon to you. And to be honest, I’m sick of hearin’ you talk.” With those words, he reached into the drawer once more, pulling out the red ball gag and placing it in Paul’s willing mouth. “There we go, now you can’t get yourself in more trouble.”

Next, John placed a red blindfold around Paul’s eyes, tying his hands around his back with rope, as well as tying his ankles together with the same rope.

“What to do with you...” He questioned, speaking his thoughts out loud. “I know!” 

Paul moaned around the gag as John shoved two of his fingers straight into Paul’s hole, which was already stretched from the constant fucking the two of them always engaged in. Even though the fingers burnt, they felt so good inside of Paul, searching for that spot.

When John finally found it, Paul’s body jerked forward, his head being thrown backwards in response. John pulled his fingers out, and next thing Paul knew, a vibrator replaced them. It immediately hit his prostrate, and Paul a list cried out in bliss.

“Shhh... Come on now.” John cooed got him, leaning over the back of him and running his hands through the boys hair. “Now, you’re going to take your punishment like a good boy, and stay quiet while Mr Lennon spanks you. Okay, you naughty boy?”

Paul quickly nodded, just wanting for them to be over already so John could fuck him and make him cum all over his desk, where he had to do work. And then after that, he’d warm John’s cock for him, keeping his lips securely around the man’s cock for him until 5:30 on that Friday afternoon, when John would take him back to his place and they’d shag some more.

“Ready?” He nodded once more.

God, Paul was so ready for it. And when John reached for the flogger and pulled his underwear down, he was even more excited.

“One.” Paul screwed his eyes shut underneath the blindfold at the first hit. 

“Two.” He couldn’t help but moan at that one, trying to focus on anything other than the pain.

“Three.” On that hit, the vibrator managed to move around inside of him. He yelped at the sudden wave of even more pleasure, and it felt so good.

But Mr Lennon always came first. 

By the time John got to nineteen flogs, Tears we’re running down Paul’s face. They were a mix of pain and pleasure, as the intense feeling just felt so good to him.

“Twenty.” John flogged him hardest the last time, and he sobbed at that feeling. The man heard, and leant over to undo the blindfold. He wanted to see his mistress’ tears, wanted to taste them.

And he wasn’t disappointed, as Paul’s cheeks were soaked in tear stains. He smirked, before leaning forward and licking the boys’ tears away. Paul thought it was so erotic, and it only made his cock remind him of the pleasure it longed for.

He tried to mumble something to John, but the gag prevented him.

“What was that, baby? John asked in a sweet tone. It was clearly fake. He undid the gag anyway, and pulled it out of Paul’s mouth. Before the boy could speak, he pulled him in for a rough kiss, basically shoving his tongue down his throat.

When John pulled away, Paul finally spoke.

“C-Cum...” Was all he could say, looking at John with pleading eyes.

“Hm... I don’t know. Gotta get me fully ‘ard first, Paulie lad...” John replied, grabbing a fistful of Paul’s hair and pulling him away from the desk. He shoved the lad into his knees and infront of his crotch.

Paul clearly understood what the man needed from him, and immediately got to work in undoing John’s pants. It was hard, when his prostate was being stimulated, but Mr Lennon always came first, and so he’d have to cum before Paul even had a chance at that.

Once the pants were undone, he forced both them and his underpants down at the same time. When he was greeted by John’s big cock, he licked his lips, waisting no more time in taking the long cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, yeah, Macca...” John moaned, massaging Paul’s scalp with his hand as he shut his eyes in bliss. “Oh god, you’re such a slut for my cock ain’t you? You’d happily finish work early if it meant getting to wrap those big, plump and red lips around it.”

Paul just moaned around John’s cock at the dirty talk, taking almost all of it in his mouth before bobbing up and down. But it was true. He did love Mr Lennon’s cock, so much. It was so big, and he just loved it!

“Faster Macca, come on.” John moaned out, beginning to move Paul up and down by his own hair. After a while, Paul had lost almost all control, only being able to suck on the head at the top every so often. John basically fucked himself with Paul’s mouth, and Paul loved every single second of it.

When the older of the two knew he was getting close, that’s when he pulled the boys head off his cock. He finally looked down to him, and when he saw those big, doe eyes staring at him with such want and lust, he thought he might just cum from the sight.

“P-Please...” Paul whimpered out, his voice hoarse and wrecked from the intense throat fucking he’d just participated in.

John smirked, pulling the boy back up to his feet and gesturing for him to lean over the desk once more. Paul did ask he was old, sticking his arse out further this time.

John could see the purple, plastic vibrator sticking out of his arse as he bent further over this time. He grabbed the end of it, and when Paul wasn’t expecting anything, he began to furiously force the toy in and out of him, erupting a string of moans from the boys lips.

“Oh, yeah.” John moaned put himself at Paul’s noises. When he decided enough was enough, and that he wanted Paul to practically scream like that around his cock, he pulled the toy out roughly. Paul whimpered at the loss, causing John to snigger. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you now. Would you like that? Hm? For Mr Lennon to fuck you with his big and hard cock, wet with your spit?”

“Y-Yes... Oh yes, Mr Lennon. Please.” He whimpered out, now so desperate for his joke to be filled that he felt like crying. “Please...”

At that final plea, John snaked a finger through Paul’s black, sequin filled collar, and leant over to kiss Paul’s neck gently as he pushed inside of him. He groaned into Paul’s neck, as the younger boy moaned very loudly at the feeling and the slight stretch. John was wet from his spit, so it didn’t hurt as much as it did with the vibrator. Not that that hurt too much, but then again John’s cock was a lot bigger.

“M-Move. Oh please, sir... Move.”

John didn’t care that Paul was making the commands, he moved anyway, forcing out and back into him at a great speed. The younger squealed at that, pushing his hips back for more. John sniggered at his action, slapping his arse in a playful motion.

“Mhmmmm...”

“Naughty boy.” John chuckled, speeding up his thrusts. Soon enough, he felt himself grow close. With the lewd moans falling from Paul’s mouth, how could he not?

He reached over to grab Paul’s cock, who moaned even louder at the feeling of John wanking him. He clenched around John’s own cock at that that feeling, and that sent John over the edge. With a loud groan, John emptied himself into Paul’s hole, riding out his orgasm.

“C-Cum, Macca...” He breathed out, wanking the boy harder.

“Oh- oh... Mmmf.” Paul called out, moaning in pleasure as he came, all over the wooden desk and his own chest. Neither cared though, as the moment just felt too good to care.

Once they’d both fallen down from their heights, John pulled out, feeling his cock grow soft again. He slowly leant over to untie Paul’s wrists, untying his ankles secondly. However, when he went to remove the collar, Paul shook his head.

“C-Can I keep it on, Johnny?”

John smiled, rubbing a finger over the name ‘Paul’.

“Of course, Macca. You were so good, baby.” All Paul had the energy to do was smile.

John understood Paul’s situation, and so picked him up and took him over to the little red velvet sofa in the corner of his office. He lay the boy down on the velvet, and ran a finger slowly over his cheek as he knelt down next to him.

“Rest up, baby. I’ll take you back to mine at half 5, okay?”

“But- But don't you want me to... To y’know... To your cock?”

“Maybe next Friday. You look worn out love. So just rest, and I’ll wake you up at half 5.” Paul nodded. As John stood up and headed back to his cum covered desk, he laughed. “God Macca, you made a mess.”

“Good...” Paul joked back. “Oh, and John?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re probably gonna get an angry call from Mr Hargreaves.” John nodded, holding back a chuckle.

“I know. I’m not surprised.” He smiled at him, fondly, before reaching for the tissues. “Now, rest up. Got a busy night tonight, got a new toy for you at home.”

Paul smiled at those words, excited to see what it was.

Soon enough, he drifted off to sleep, thinking of nothing but John, and how he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing my other story, Rented Daisies. This is just a One-Shot I made because I felt like it. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it! :)
> 
> <3


End file.
